In the Eye of the Squall Itself
by He's So Amazing
Summary: Someone is assigned to interview Squall, a new Garden recruit, and this is that persons tale....R+R!!


Disclaimer 

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8...

Note: Takes place BEFORE the game, it's an interview with Squall....

~*_In the eye of the Squall itself*~_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His dark and clouded eyes passed over me as I walked into the room. The room, which early seemed to reflect his mood, was dark, only lit by a candle. This was strange, no one used candles. "You have come for an interview?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair, causing the small light rays to cast shadows onto his features from the side.

"Y-y-yes" I stuttered as I took out my pen and paper. He smiled lightly, as the single candle lit up in a larger flame. My eyes open to a horrific size as I looked to the candle. How did it do that? I thought. I gave a stupidly loud gulp. I cleared my throat signaling I was going to talk. Squall nodded his head for me to continue, I did. "Why did you want to become a member of SeeD?" I asked as my breathing began to pick up. Why was I so scared? He was just a normal man! No, this wasn't a normal man, I had no idea what he was, but he wasn't normal.

"I had no where else to go." he simply stated as he cracked his neck. I shakily nodded my head up and down. I tightened my grip on the pen and with a quivering hand I placed it down onto the piece of lined paper. I began to tighten my grip as I felt his cold hard eyes upon me. I tightened my grip around the pen even more, then without realizing I was pressing so hard and not even writing, the cap flew off the end and onto the floor. I quickly bent down and snatched the pen from the ground. I hesitantly got up from the position as I eyed him and how he stared at me with a small smirk on his face as if he was planning something. I quickly rose from my position as to not waste any time and plunged my pen into the paper and began to write feverishly, the question and the answer.

"Do you feel that you will excel in your classes at Garden?" I asked looking like more honorable then scared, but he knew he I was, somehow. he just stared at me. He let out a small and quick chuckle through his nostrils, and the flame grew, lighting the entire room for just a few seconds, which was just enough time for me to look around the adequate sized dorm room. I jotted down the things I saw. they ranged from gunblades to matches.

"I feel, right now, that I am going to be at an average level. It is my first day and I have not even yet seen the class rooms." he explained to me. I just nodded, and nodded, and nodded. "Are you going to write something?" he asked as he motioned with his hand towards the paper.

"Oh yes, so sorry." I apologized as I jotted down his answer to my question. He leaned back even farther in his chair and rolled his eyes causing the candle to dim considerably. I bit my lip hard. Can't let that candle blow out. I told myself over and over. I took a deep breath in and looked at him straight in the eyes, he didn't seem to mind this, but I did. His eyes were like a swirling vortex waiting for its next victim to come, they lured you in, ever so slowly, wanting more. I shook my head hard, I had to get this interview done! I told myself.

"Do you believe your fighting skills are top notch or do you think you will perfect in the years to come?" I asked him, I seemed to calm down a bit, but only because I was staring at the paper instead of him.

"I believe I will perfect them, but you must relise it is impossible to perfect." he told me harshly, "if you do excel at everything then that is your one weakness." he told me as he leaned forward in his chair as if trying to catch my attention. I gave one quick look to him and then jotted down his response.

"Do you feel any worry that the teachers maybe hard on you?" I asked as I kept looking at the paper. He didn't respond. I kept my eyes focused on the paper, he still didn't respond, and he wouldn't respond until I looked at him, and I wasn't about to give in. I felt the light in the room grow slim, the flame was fading away, now I had to look at him. I quickly bolted my head up to him, when our eyes met the candle became it's original size. But instead of concentrating on his eyes I concentrated on the area just between his eyes, so I would not have to look at them and he would not know.

"I don't feel worried. I know they will be hard!" Squall said jokingly. A laugh erupted from him and the light from the fire enchanted an even brighter glow across the room. It was like fir had spread across the room for just about 4 seconds. I pushed to the arm of the chair, afraid, as the light hit my face. Now my eyes were focused on the horribly bright candle. What was it going to do next? I just had to make him show no emotion.

"Do you feel comfortable in these living conditions?" I asked hesitantly as I realized the grip on my pen was becoming to hard, I quickly loosened my grip on it. He began to laugh. Crap! I thought as I looked to the candle. The candle, just as I expected, illuminated the room. He took a quick look around and the illumination faultered.

"It is alright. They are better when they have a touch of home." he told me as his eyes passed over mine and onto the candles. I followed his eye line to the candle and saw it flickering just like any normal candle, but I knew it wasn't a normal candle, nothing was normal in this room. He wasn't normal his choice of clothes, his freakish candle, and pretty much everything else. I felt his eyes upon me once more. I tried to resist looking at them but I just couldn't. It was like his eyes had bait and they drew me close to them, I felt myself leaning forward in my chair, I wasn't commanding this, what the hell was going on? "Any other questions?" he asked. I shook my head hard to wake from the spell his eyes gave off.

"Yes," I began, "I have one more." I told him as I pulled back into my seat, I looked down at my paper which had the answers and questions. The flickering light caused the paper to seemingly flicker as well. "In the future, do you hope to become a high ranking SeeD?" I asked as I stared at the space between his eyes. He began to laugh, causing, once again, the candle to illuminate the room, but this time it was brighter than before.

"Well," he began as he eyed the candle, "I surely hope not." he told me as he once again laughed, illuminating the room again. I quickly gripped my pen and began to jot down what his response was.

"Thank you for your time Mr.Leonheart." I thanked him as he stood from the chair. I gathered up my things and took one step towards the door as an attempt to walk out until the candle suddenly went dead. The room was pitch black. All I could do was stand there, scared. What if this man was some kind of psycho killer? I didn't say anything, he didn't say anything. I didn't even hear a sound of movement, or breathing, or much of anything else. It was like I was the only one there. Suddenly the door began to slowly open and in came the hall light. I quickly scrambled to the door. the door was now half open casting light onto half of Squall's face. His face showed no emotion. I didn't bother to ask what was wrong, I just got the heck out of there. I flung myself into the hall and took a deep breath in as I clutched my chest. But before my heart had a chance to rest, the door suddenly slammed shut and my heart raced once again. I lay on the floor thinking of all the strange things that had just happened. It was pointless to even think about them, they would never be solved..........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well? What did you think? Was it creepy? Eerie? Well, in any case, **NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
